


[XS]同居三十题之  大扫除

by tissueee



Category: Mayday-Ashin&Monster
Genre: M/M, 信兽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissueee/pseuds/tissueee
Summary: 因为本身的原文档被我弄丢了这个是我扒拉了好久才扒拉出来的图片识别文字弄出来的有错字还请捉虫！谢谢啦！





	[XS]同居三十题之  大扫除

**Author's Note:**

> 因为本身的原文档被我弄丢了  
> 这个是我扒拉了好久才扒拉出来的图片识别文字弄出来的  
> 有错字还请捉虫！谢谢啦！

这天刚好公司放假，于是在温怪兽同学环视了一下乱如狗窝的家里后，当即拍板决定要大扫除。

对此陈信宏表示十分，非常，特别地不满。

「啊别人难得放假都是两个人在家里腻腻歪歪一整天的诶!哪有要大扫除的啊!」

温尚翊看了一眼赖在地上的人，撇了撇嘴走过去-脚踩在他的胸口，「啊还不是 因为你老是把东西都乱丢还不收拾，家里这么乱你住着能舒服吗!」

「才没有咧!」陈信宏伸手抓住踩在自己胸口那只脚的裸露的脚踝，稍微一用力温尚翊便重心不稳直接向下倒在了陈信宏身上，「明明沙发上都是阿翊乱扔的衣服!」

「陈信宏你干三小哦?」温尚翊曲起膝盖跪在陈信宏腰间，微微撑起了身伸出双手开始用力挤着陈信宏的脸让他转过头，「 啊你敢说茶几上的泡面碗不是你的哦?」

「阔素茶几下哒袜纸素阿翊嗒啊(可是茶几下的袜子是阿翊的啊)」被挤着脸的主唱大人说话有些含糊不清，-一脸委屈巴巴地控诉。

「那厨房里那几个喝完又不洗放在那里干晾着的咖啡杯还不是你的咧!」

……由此可见，永远不要怀疑男生的幼稚程度。他会比你想象中要幼稚很多倍。

总之最后还是在温团长的坚持下，大扫除就这么如火如荼(? )的开始了。

然而其实都是温尚翊在做，而陈信宏则负责对着一堆杂物发呆。

「啊你就不能帮帮忙哦?」温尚翊站在椅子上拿着抹布转头瞪了一眼正在发呆的某人。

陈信宏这才回过神来看了看自家有些生气的恋人，乖乖开始动手慢吞吞地收拾，「 我有帮忙啦，倒是阿翊你擦玻璃要不要紧哦?会不会掉下来啊?」

「拎北哪有这么弱鸡啦!你就看着好了!」温翊一如既往地不服输，转过身便开始了擦落地窗的大工程，殊不知身后的恋人的目光在他身上逡巡着，又开始走神。

不知不觉夏天已经过了一半，天气却也还是闷热得让人觉得有些喘不过气来。

陈信宏靠在沙发上，手指抵住下巴无意识地摩挲着，表情是一如既往的毫无波澜，可目光却可以说是炙热得不得了。而目光的落脚点，自然就是他家那个可爱又撩人得不行的温尚翊。

目光从他毛茸茸的头发，落到他修长的脖颈，到他由于穿了吊噶而显露出来的看似瘦弱却充满力量的手臂，到他因为抬起手的动作使得背心下摆卷起来露出的让陈信宏清晰的记得那里被喷上白浊液体的样子的纤瘦而又紧实的腰身，再到他被宽松的运动短裤包裹着的挺翘的能抓在手里的打起来也手感极好的臀部，到他平时被紧身裤和靴子牢牢包裹着的纤细的小腿，最后再到他雪白的脚踝和微微踮起的可爱的脚跟。

陈信宏莫名地觉得有些口干舌燥。

不，倒不能说是莫名。因为他很清楚，造成这种

情况的罪魁祸首是谁。

毕竟这个人身上的每一处，都是如此的引人犯罪。

 

-

「阿翊...乖，把眼睛睁开。」熟悉的又略带了些染上情欲的低哑的声音一下又一下敲击着温尚翊的脆弱的鼓膜，他听话地把眼睛睁开，泪眼朦胧中却看到了映在了落地窗上正被人从身后肏干的自己。  
眼镜还歪歪斜斜地挂在鼻梁上，身上的衣服也被扯得七零八落，看起来这样淫荡的自己让他忍不住羞耻得又想把视线撇开，却被身后的男人伸手掐住他的下巴逼他正视落地窗里的自己，响在耳边的声音就像是希腊神话里的海妖塞壬的歌声，使他忍不住迷失在欲海，「阿翊自己检查- -下，自己擦的玻璃够不够干净了?」

「够...够干净了...」温尚翊被顶弄得几乎说不出话来，双手撑在落地窗的玻璃上，承受着爱人一下又一下的猛击。

陈信宏倒是没打算这么快就放过他，掐住他下巴的手向下滑到他的肩膀处扯着他的背心的肩带用力向下一拉，滚烫的唇舌覆上他光洁的肩头细细地啃咬舔舐着，另一只手则按向他的胸部隔着背心略显粗糙的衣料掐着他的乳头好一番蹂躪，直引得怀里的人的身体好一阵颤抖，后穴也随之缩紧，差点逼得陈信宏就这么交了货。

陈信宏惩罚似的稍用了力咬了一口他的肩头，听得身下的人吃痛的叫声才放开看了眼带着属于自己的牙印的皮肤，又低头安抚似的舔了舔，低笑着，「阿翊，有这么舒服吗?」

顿了顿，也不等温尚翊回答，又道，「 阿翊你知道吗，我今天下午看到你穿着吊噶踮着脚在擦玻 璃的时候，我就在想着怎么把你压在落地窗上干你了,扯开你的吊噶，一边看你看着落地窗里自己的样子羞耻得流出泪来眼睛红红的样子，一边用力……」

「够了。够了。陈信宏……」温尚翊的眼泪不住从眼角滑落，双颊不知是情欲还是觉得羞耻的原因带着一种不寻常的潮红，带着哭腔地叫着陈信宏的名字，「啊……不要再说……」

这场情事是结束在温尚翊近乎痉挛着射出他已经略显稀薄的精液，使其全数喷洒在今天下午方才擦干净的玻璃上，仰起头露出脆弱的脖颈却被某只大猫一口叼住了喉结。陈信宏在他高热的穴内又冲撞了几下才闷哼着释放了出来，齿尖轻轻地摩挲着他的喉结，带着温尚翊一起，登上了顶峰。

至于后来这件事导致了温尚翊每次看到那扇落地窗就想砸玻璃的后遗症，而陈信宏又通过刺激疗法连续几晚压着他在落地窗上干了好几发为他治好了后遗症这些事，那都是后话了。

总之，由此可见，落地窗与玻璃的质量真的很重要就对了(不


End file.
